Moment inoubliable normalement
by Shiefa Li
Summary: Ron découvre que Hermione est enceinte... mais de qui ? Résumé pas génial, mais venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Moment inoubliable normalement...

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Ps : pour le moment je met en pause mes deux fics : "15 jours façon moldu" et "pour un bout de parchemin", je me consacre à faire que des one-shots où de très courtes fics.

Ps; cette fic devait être un one-shot pas très long et pis finalement j'ai écrit plus que prévu... je publirais cela en plusieurs parties. Merci de me dit si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review...! Chapitres pas coupé en fonction de la longueur mais du moment.

Paring : encore et toujours RW/HG...

Ps : Désoler d'avance pour les très nombreuses fautes qu'il doit rester, mais je n'ais plus de correcteur, et j'ai beau faire y a toujours des fautes !

&&&&

Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir lui annoncer ça... c'est que c'est pas vraiment prévu au programma tout ça ! J'ai même l'impression que je n'existe pas pour lui autre qu'en tant que meilleur amie... même après ce qui viens de ce passer.

Courage Hermione, Courage ! Tu peux le faire !

Enfin, c'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire... je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction. Je devrais peut être en parler avant à Harry, il pourrait me conseiller dans la marche à suivre ! ... Finalement non, il ne vaut mieux pas, si jamais il apprend que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un d'autre avant, alors qu'il est le premier concerné, il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole !

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas 36 façons de faire... le plus simple reste de l'inviter à la maison, pour qu'on puisse en parler calmement et à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Bon y a un autre risque, celui qu'il me paye une crise en direct live, et qu'il prenne la porte aussitôt la nouvelle connue...

Bah, prenons le taureau par les cornes ! Toute façon j'ai pas d'autre solution...

&&&&

Hermione m'a invité à un rendez-vous chez elle... Ouh là, ça me rend tout chose ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris de m'inviter mais la dernière fois date d'il y a un bon bout de temps et Harry était aussi invité... Là d'après ce que j'ai compris nous serons que tout les deux, Harry ayant lui rencart avec ma petite soeur... depuis le temps qu'il lui tourne autour, il a enfin réussi à l'inviter dans un petit resto italien... j'espère qu'ils passeront une bonne soirée et que leur relation va enfin un peu avancer !

Mais retournons à nos hiboux... Pourquoi Mione m'a t-elle invité ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi et cela me torture l'esprit comme de pas possible ! J'ai beau me creuser les neurones je n'arrive pas à savoir... Bon relativisons... ça ne peut pas être dramatique sinon elle ne m'aurait pas invité... Bah oublions tout ça... j'en saurais la raison bien assez tôt... mais y a ptete pas de raison, elle m'a peut être invité que pour profiter de ma compagnie... non ne rêvons pas non plus...

Ding Dong !

"Ciao ! Tiens j'ai pensé à toi, des coquelicots, je sais que tu les aimes et en plus on est en plein dans la saison..."

"Merci beaucoup ! tu es un amour des fois tu sais... elles sont très belles !"

"Je sais, je sais..."

"Et la modestie ne t'étouffe pas... Mais entre donc, tu attends le dégel sur le paillasson ?"

"Deux secondes ! Si on ne peut même plus prendre son temps..."

La soirée ce passa au mieux, le repas fut simple mais délicieux, c'est pas Ron qui s'en plaindra... Tout allait très bien jusqu'a ce que le sujet dévie sur le premier petit-fils des parents Weasley, soit le premier enfant de Bill et Fleur Weasley prévu pour dans trois mois...

"Alors, ta mère s'en ai remise ?"

"Oui... enfin, je pense qu'elle acepte de devenir grand-mère, c'est surtout de prendre cette nouvelle qualité qui l'a un peu choqué... après tout elle n'a même pas cinquante ans... elle ne l'ai aura que dans trois ans !"

"C'est sur que ça doit faire un choc... et toi, ça te fais que quoi de devenir _tonton_ ?"

"Hummm... A part que je prends un coup de vieux ? Rien, je suis plutôt content pour mon frère, et je vais avoir mon premier neveux et de toute façon je vais bien devoir mis habituer, vu le nombre de frères et soeur que j'ai..."

Hermione pris alors une grande inspiration...

"Et toi, tu ne désires pas avoir d'enfant ?"

"Si bien sur ! Je suis pas un Weasley pour rien ! Mais pas maintenant, je penses que je suis encore trop jeune, je ne suis pas encore bien installé professionellement, et pis j'ai encore personne pour le moment... donc c'est quelque peu caduc pour le moment."

Hermione répondit en chuchotant, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

"Personne tu dis..."

"Non pas au dernière nouvelle ! Au fait de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Je crois pas que tu m'es invité juste pour papoter, ce n'est pas tes habitudes..."

"En fait... c'est pour... ça..."

Alors que Ron s'attendait à ce qu'elle se lève, il l'a vit relever son pull -qui étrangement lui semblait famillier- et vit quelque chose qui lui brisa le coeur... Un ventre certe encore très plat, mais où un arrondit certain commence à ce faire voir... Hermione passa alors sa main sur son ventre d'une manière protectrice.

"Mais... Enfin... Je ne savais pas... Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?... De qui est ce bébé ?"

To Be Continued...

Dites moi ce que vous en penser en me laissant une petite review !

Shiefa Li


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Moment inoubliable normalement...

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Ps : pour le moment je met en pause mes deux fics : "15 jours façon moldu" et "pour un bout de parchemin", je me consacre à faire que des one-shots où de très courtes fics.

Ps; cette fic devait être un one-shot pas très long et pis finalement j'ai écrit plus que prévu... je publirais cela en plusieurs parties. Merci de me dit si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review...!

Paring : encore et toujours RW/HG...

Ps : Désoler d'avance pour les très nombreuses fautes qu'il doit rester, mais je n'ais plus de correcteur, et j'ai beau faire y a toujours des fautes !

&&&&

"Comment ça de qui est le bébé ? Tu ne vois pas de qui il peut bien être ? Tu te fiches de moi !"

"Nan je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... Je ne savais même pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un... une personne assez importante à tes yeux pour que vous fassiez un bébé... C'est pour dire !"

Merlin... Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Je n'ose même pas croire a ce que j'entends... j'ai l'impression que mon coeur ce brise en centaines de milliers de petits morceaux qui jamais ne pourrons retrouver leurs places d'avant... Dire que je lui faisais confiance ! Mais comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide ! Moi qui pourtant suis assez logique, je me le demande !

"Mais au fait, comment a réagit ta famille ?"

"Je ne leur ais pas encore annoncé... je n'ose pas imaginer leur réactions..."

"Et pourquoi donc ?"

"Pour eux, un enfant ne peut naître que dans les liens du mariage... Je... Comment dire... En plus maman qui doit bientôt se faire opérer... Pour son coeur ! Merlin, si je lui annonce maintenant, elle ne le supportera pas !"

"Je ne savais pas que ta mère était malade, pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? Je suis-je pas ton ami ?"

"Là n'est pas la question ! Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plait !"

"Je ne change pas de sujet ! Je me souci juste de ma meilleure amie qui se trouve dans une situation..."

"Va y ! Dis moi dans quelle situation je me trouve ? Hun ? Même moi je ne le sais pas ! Je me demande encore comment je vais bien pouvoir leur annoncer la nouvelle... !"

"Mais parle Ron ! Parle !"

"Je... Désoler, faut que je rentre... escuse moi, vraiment, mais..."

Ron parti en catimini dans le hall d'entrée, pris sa veste à la patère, regarde une dernière fois en arrière, en direction du salon... voit Hermione, lui fait un vague signe d'au revoir, et ouvre la porte et part en courant dans la nuit.

"Nan Ron ! Reviens ! S'il te plait, reviens... j'ai besoin de toi ! ROONNN !"

&&&&

Je suis en plein cauchemar... Help !... Je nage en pleine horreur... Hermione, ma Mione attend un bébé... et je n'en suis pas le père ! Je... comment dire... sur le coup j'ai été choqué, c'est sur, et puis les minutes ont passées et l'idée c'est complétement infiltrée dans mon esprit, et là, oui là ! ça a fait tilt ! Et j'ai été surmergé d'une immense douleur. La douleur de savoir que quelqu'un m'a prise ma Mione, alors que j'attends depuis si longtemps... Oui j'attends ! Je ne fais que ça depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard tout les trois...

Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi j'ai tant attendu ? Et bien ma foi, pendant une période, juste après la sortie de l'école, Hermione c'est quelque peu entiché de... Harry. Comble de tout, pour Harry, elle est et restera sa meilleur amie... depuis qu'il a compris que Ginny n'était plus une enfant, et qu'elle a un sacrée caractère, il ne vit plus que pour elle... un cercle infernal n'est ce pas ? Moi qui aime Mione, Mione qui aime Harry, Harry qui aime Ginny, et Ginny heureuse de sa nouvelle liberté... on dirait un téléfilm à la sauce "Les feux de l'amour"... Oui j'ai eu le malheur de découvrir cette série.

Mais revenons au fait présent. Ma Mione va devenir Maman... et ce n'est pas avec moi que cela se fera. Je... ne sais même pas qui est le père ! Je ne sais même pas avec qui elle a bien plus sortir, sortir assez pour avoir noué une relation aussi intime... Moi qui la voit toutes les semaines !

Je vais faire quelque chose de pas bien... je vais me bourrer la yeule à ne plus me souvenir qui je suis... j'espère que cela me fera oublier tout ça... Bonjour ma nouvelle amie la bouteille de Whiskypurfeu... On va apprendre à se connaître, surtout toi...

&&&&

Un mois... Un mois sans nouvelles ! Je vais devenir folle ! Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me donner de ses nouvelles... je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal à ce que je sache ! Je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction... Je pensais que la nouvelle allait forcément le choquer en l'apprenant, mais qu'après il allait bien réagir ! Après tout c'est de notre vie future qu'il s'agit!

Mais depuis un mois, pas de nouvelle, silence radio, même pas le moindre hiboux ! Et ma mère qui veux me voir avant son opération... Je suis sûre et certaine que dès qu'elle me verra elle comprendra... elle a un radar pour ce genre de chose ! Même quand cela ne ce voit pas encore elle le devine, genre avec mes deux cousines... alors moi enceinte de presque quatre mois et demi, c'est limite si je ne lui tends pas une perche.

Ron... Je radote, mais je ne comprends toujours sa réaction, tout allait bien, puis d'un coup d'un seul, il s'est levé et est partie... comme ça, sans raison. Il faut que je me renseigne pour savoir ce qu'il fait... je vais envoyer un hiboux à Harry pour savoir s'il y a des choses nouvelles concernant Ron... Merlin, faite qu'il en ai ! J'ai tellement besoin d'explications.

&&&&

Qui peut bien venir me déranger ? Aux dernières nouvelles personne ne sait que je suis ici, enfin normalement...

"Qui va là , j'hurle derrière la porte."

"Merlin... va patate, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? c'est moi, Hermione !"

Ron ouvrit alors la porte, enfin ouvrir, entrebaillé serait le mot le plus juste.

"Que fais-tu ici ? Et comment t'es au courant que je suis ici ? Et... Laisse tomber, je sais c'est qui qui a vendu la mèche... Harry va entendre de mes nouvelles d'ici peu."

"Te fatigues pas à l'engeuler, c'est moi qui lui ait demandé et il a pas vraiment eu le choix... c'était soit il me répondait, soit je racontais des choses dont il est pas très fière à Ginny... le choix a vite été fait..."

"... Faux frère... Bon que me veux tu ?"

"Parler peut être ? Si c'est possible bien sur..."

"De ?"

"Fait pas l'innocent ! Tu sais de quoi je veux parler ! Dis je peux entrer ? Merci."

Hermione rentre sans que Ron n'est eu le temps de répondre.

"Vas y entre, fait comme chez toi..."

"Réponds moi :... pourquoi t'es parti comme un voleur ?"

"Je suis pas parti comme un voleur ! C'est juste que la situation sur le coup m'a paru tellement... enfin je me sentais... je pouvais plus t'écouter ! C'est tout !"

"Et pourquoi ? Je veux bien croire que la situation te dépassais sur le coup, mais de là à partir comme ça !"

"Cause toujours tu m'intéresses... Puisse qu'il semblerait que j'obtiendrais rien de plus, parlons d'autre chose... Mes parents veulent me voir."

"Oui et alors ? En quoi suis-je conserné ?"

"Tu sais bien, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Ma mère va se faire opérer et il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que je suis enceinte, cela l'achèverais... elle a trop de sens morale, et pas celle de notre époque."

"Je veux bien te croire, mais que veux tu que je fasse ?"

"J'en sais rien... j'ai besoin de conseils, de tes conseils... Le truc c'est que ma mère est pire qu'un radar, dès qu'elle me verra elle comprendra, et là je n'ose imaginer la suite."

Hermione se mit alors a bailler... Je lui proposais alors de s'assoir, et nous nous mettons à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, la glace était enfin brisé, et le ton redevu comme avant, chareuleux mais surtout celui de deux vieux amis. La soirée se passe et la nuit fait place, alors que Hermione me parle de ne pas tarder à partir, je lui propose de la racompagner chez elle.

"Merci, mais ça va, je peux rentrer toute seule, ne t'inquiette pas..."

"Et moi j'insiste !" répondit alors en souriant Ron.

"Bien Mr le Général ! Inutile de lutter, la bataille est perdue d'avance..." répondit de suite Hermione sur le même ton joyeux.

"J'ai une idée ! Une idée génial qui résoudrait tout tes problèmes !"

"Ah oui et laquelle Mr le Génie ?"

"Epouses-moi !"

&&&&

To Be Continued

J'attends avec impatience les réactions sur ce chapitre !

Bacione

Shiefa Li


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Moment inoubliable normalement...

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Ps : pour le moment je met en pause mes deux fics : "15 jours façon moldu" et "pour un bout de parchemin", je me consacre à faire que des one-shots où de très courtes fics.

Ps; cette fic devait être un one-shot pas très long et pis finalement j'ai écrit plus que prévu... je publirais cela en plusieurs parties. Merci de me dit si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review...!

Paring : encore et toujours RW/HG...

Ps : Désoler d'avance pour les très nombreuses fautes qu'il doit rester, mais je n'ais plus de correcteur, et j'ai beau faire y a toujours des fautes !

&&&&

Merlin ! Mais il est tombé sur la tête pour me proposer ça !

"Ca te prends souvent de proposer le mariage à quelqu'un qui a des problèmes ?"

"Nan, t'es la première... si c'était le cas je serais marié depuis longtemps à Harry... Nan, mais réfléchis bien, c'est la seule solution ! Ca règle d'un coup le problème de "moralité" avec ta mère, tu n'as plus besoin de t'expliquer à tout bout de champs à propos de ce futur bébé, et puis... ça fait un père a ton enfant..."

Je me demande ce qu'il a pu fumer avant que j'arrive... ça ressemble pas du tout au Ron que je connais... Mais j'ai peur de faire une grosse bétise si je lui dit oui. Il m'a pourtant dit il y a encore pas longtemps, que la vie de famille ne le tentait pas du tout... Et la, revirement de situation, il ne m'aime surement pas mais pour mon "bien" il veut bien m'épouser... Je n'y comprends absolument plus rien !

"Alors ? Ton verdict ?"

"Verdict ? Attends deux secondes,c'est pas une petite décision de rien du tout que tu me demande de prendre ! Y a plusieurs personne à prendre en compte, d'abord le bébé et moi, et puis toi ? Tu sais pas sur quoi tu t'engages !"

"Eh ! Je t'aurais pas proposé tout ça si j'y avait pas amplement pensé."

"Alors ?"

"Tu fais quoi ?"

"Vas y, je te laisse le temps... pèses bien les pours et contres..."

"Hum... Je crois que je vais te laisser réfléchir, tu m'appelles demain quand tu as décidé !"

"oui..."

"Tu disais ?"

"Oui, je dis Oui... dans l'intérêt du bébé !"

&&&&

"J'y crois pas ! Tu vas _épouser_ Hermione ! Enfin !"

"Calme ta joie mon pote... c'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Alors vas y expliques, j'ai tout mon temps..."

J'expliquais alors tout et en détail ce qui m'arrivait à moi et aussi à Hermione, Harry m'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, ne disant rien, me laissant parler, et je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais besoin de ça, de parler. Je crois que je suis vraiment en train de prendre conscience de ce que j'ai proposé à Hermione... elle a dû vraiment me prendre pour un fou sur le moment ! Tu parles d'un acte réfléchit !

"Tu as fait ça ? Merlin ! _Ron, le preux chevalier_ !"

"Eh, te fou pas de moi ! Comment je vais faire ? Et l'annoncer à la famille, et tout organiser alors que tout cela est faux ? Que ce n'est que mise en scène ?"

"C'est vrai qu'on a fait plus simple comme situation..."

"Tu vas m'aider au moins ?" le supliais-je alors, "j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bon coup de main."

"Mais bien sur... à quoi servent les amis sinon ?"

&&&&

"Vous allez quoi ? Merlin, je vais m'évanouir !"

Mme Weasley devait avoir un don de prémonition... car deux secondes plus tard, elle tombait dans les vaps, retenu de peu par son mari.

"T'as vu comment réagit ta mère ? "chuchotais-je à Ron, "comment vas bien pouvoir réagir la mienne ?"

"Je veux pas imaginer... "me répondit aussi en chuchotant Ron, puis en parlant plus fort : "Ca vas mieux maman ?"

"Vous vous mariez quand ? Vous invitez qui ? Depuis quand vous avez décidé ça ? Fait voir ta bague Mione !"

Je lui montrais ma bague, objet que l'on savait important pour Mme Weasley et auquel nous avions pensé, une bague toute simple mais très belle avec une améthiste sur un chat en or blanc. Je me demandais alors quand Mme Weasley allait me poser la question fatidique que moi et Ron redoutions... et elle ne tarda pas.

"Pourquoi vous vous marrier si vite ? Y aurait-il scrout à pétard sous roche ?"

L'heure est malheureusement venut... Ron me serra la main et pris alors la parole.

"Maman, papa, et tout le monde... je vous conseil de vous assoir... la raison de notre mariage est que Mione... attend un bébé."

J'ai crus sur le moment que Mme Weasley allait de nouveau s'évanouir... mais j'ai même pas dit "croire" qu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a sérrer à m'étouffer.

"Oh mon deuxième petit enfant ! C'est prévu pour quand ? Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ma chérie ? Il va falloir prévoir..."

Et l'après midi ce passa de cette manière, à parler bébé et layette et du mariage à préparer... à la fin de la journée, quand nous sommes partis, tout était prévu dans les moindres détails. J'ai juste à me préoccuper de ma robe de mariage et de celle de mes demoiselles d'honneurs... Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'a anoncer la nouvelle à mes parents... si ma mère le prends mal, au moins elle sera déjà à l'hôpital... Je deviens mauvaise langue...

&&&&

J'ai bien crus que j'allais y laisser ma peau... Mr Granger m'a regarder d'une manière pas très rassurante, j'ai crus qu'il allait me lyncher quand on leur annoncer la nouvelle de notre de mariage... Merci Mme Granger, on voit qui a la culotte dans le couple, elle l'a calmé rapidement, et quand on leur a annoncer la venue future d'un petit enfant elle m'a sérrer dans ses bras comme si j'étais le Merlin le sauveur !

Mais nous avons dû partir peu de temps après, les visites étant limité dans le temps pour le bien du malade.

Depuis beaucoup de chose se sont faîtes, nous avons réservé la salle, et tout le fatras qui s'en suit... Je suis en train de faire mes essais pour mon costumes trois pièces pour le mariage... J'ai l'air d'un pingouin ! Endimenché comme un épouventard ! Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire ! Aïe ! Attention avec les épingles, ça pique ! Quoi faut souffrir pour être beau ? J'm'en fou d'être beau, c'est pas ma priorité !

Trois semaines... Dans trois semaines je serais lié à vie avec Mione et son enfant... un enfant qui n'est malheureusement pas de moi, alors que... Merlin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre un jour, du moins pas temps qu'elle m'aura dit qui est le père de son bébé. Allez n'y pensons plus, la vie continue.

&&&&

To Be Continued

RAR du 1er chapitre :

sherazade : je sais, c'est vraiment sadique de couper là, mais que veux tu c'est tout le suspênses... bye!

aiglus: le 1er chap est court, mais les autres le seront moins, pour savoir qui est le père, il faudra attendre ! bye!

virg05: merci de ta review, c'est gentil ! pourquoi y sait pas ? C'est toute l'histoire... Bye!

loufette : merci c'est gentil ! Pourquoi y pense ça ? je peux pas te le dire, mais tu saura à la fin, sinon ca perd tout l'intérêt ! Bye !

Anacofleb: la réponse seras donné vers la fin de la fic, entre temps vas y avoir beaucoup de choses... Bye !

Evert Khorus: La suite arrive ! Merci j'adore écrire de cette manière! Bye !

Hermione Flower: C'est vrai que Ron a l'air quelque cruche, mais c'est normal, quand on pense de la manière que lui, que ce soit cette réaction... Bye !

Emma & Danaé: la réaction est pour bientôt, ne t'inquiette pas... merci de ta review ! Bye !

Raphou: voilà la suite ! Merci de ta review ! Bye !

Ko-Vania: Mes fics sont écrite de cette manière parce que cela me plait et que pour le moment il n'y a que comme ça que j'arrive a trensmettre tout ce que je veux dire... Bye!

Heaven68: Moi aussi c'est pourquoi j'ai pris cette métaphore ! Merci de ta reveiw, j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bye !

Allima: Voici la suite ! Bye !

Dinou: La voilà, la voilà ! Merci de ta review ! Bye !

Corail Zaarea: Roh nan... même dans le monde sorcier les bébé ne naissent pas dans les choux ou même les roses... y naissent de manière "conventionelle"... sauf quand... oups, j'en dit pas plus ! Merci de ta revew ! Bye !

RAR chapitre 2 :

Anacofleb: Si c'est Ron le père ? Attends la fin pour le savoir ! Bye!

Emma & Danaé : La réponse ? Bah connaissant Hermione elle va être murement réfléchit... ou peut être pas... a lire la suite pour savoir! Bye !

aiglus: Réponse a toute ces questions bientôt... de plus la fic est déjà finit, depuis le début même ! Merci de ta review ! Bye !

Allima: Ah tu sais ! Quand les deux parties concerné croit que l'autresait etinversement... quel imbroglio ! Bye !

stephanie: Quelle compliment en quelques mots ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bye!

Voiloi ca m'apprendra a oublier de répondre au reviews... Bye !

Bacione

Shiefa Li


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Moment inoubliable normalement...

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Ps : pour le moment je met en pause mes deux fics : "15 jours façon moldu" et "pour un bout de parchemin", je me consacre à faire que des one-shots où de très courtes fics.

Ps; cette fic devait être un one-shot pas très long et pis finalement j'ai écrit plus que prévu... je publierais cela en plusieurs parties. Merci de me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review...!

Paring : encore et toujours RW/HG...

Merci spécial à Anacofleb qui a corrigé les fautes qu'il yavait dans ce chapitre!

RAR :

Anacofleb: grand merci d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, je te passe le prochain d'ici peu! En plus c'est la fin...Bye!

aiglus: Réellèment ? Dans le dernier chapter... c'est celui d'après... donc le dernier. Merci de ta review! Bye!

virg05: Moi ce que je dis c'est que y en a qui ont beaucoup de flair... j'aurais dû laisser moins d'indices ou plus la corsé... je m'en souviendrais ! Mais en aucun cas je n'ai dis que tu avais trouvé ! Alors mystère... Bye!

sherazade: Ma... si je te dis tout t'a plus besoin de lire... donc je dis rien... à découvrir! Bye!

juline Black : Yes! This is THE question...! Moi j'aime beaucoup de couples mais alors beaucoup... mais j'aime que cela finisse toujours bien... suis fleur bleu... Bye!

Allima: Rah! Mais comment j'ai pû oublier ce moment culte et crutiale: Le Baiser ! J'y ais même pas pensé... zuto! Bah, je me suis ratrapée sur autre chose... tu vas voir!

loufette: Ils s'aiment mais ne ce le disent pas, donc pense que cela n'est pas réciproque... pourquoi ? Ca nous simplifirait bien la vie !lol ! Mariage de convenance... à voir! Bye !

&&&&

J'ai jamais, mais Jamais autant stressé de ma vie, même au moment des Aspics ! J'ai les mains moites, le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure, des sueurs dans le dos, une impression d'avoir le visage tout rouge, et le bébé qui fait savoir qu'il est bien présent ! Ca m'a surpris au début, comme tout le monde je pense, mais moi ça me met sur un petit nuage... mon bébé... le bébé moitié moi moitié Ron...

Il faut que je me dépêche ! Ginny vient juste de finir de me coiffer, et maintenant il faut que je mette ma robe, en espérant ne pas avoir besoin de sorts d'agrandissement, ce dont j'ai bien peur... Cette robe est vraiment magnifique, toute de soie blanche avec un décolleté plat sur la poitrine et des petites anses au niveau des bras, cintré au niveau du ventre et entouré par un long et large ruban de tulle finissant par un noeud délicat dans le dos, et une longue et vaste jupe qui tombe jusqu'au sol et qui est piqué par certains endroits de petites fleurs blanches... un vrai enchantement cette robe ! Dommage qu'on ne puisse la porter qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, c'est du gâchis !

Merlin ! Dieu ! C'est le moment ! Calme toi Hermione ! Sinon c'est le bébé qui va s'agiter et tu ne vas pas dormir cette nuit... Cette nuit ? Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est sensé être notre _nuit de noce_ ! Nous allons passer la nuit dans le même lit... et peut être pas faire que de dormir ! Mon Dieu, je rougie comme une petite fille, c'est pas comme si s'était la première fois non plus... Je dois être toute rouge !

Allez ! Faut y aller ! Normalement c'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ta vie, alors souris un peu !

Les dés sont jetés !

&&&&

C'est bon tout ça ! Y'a pas à dire, c'est pendant les mariages que l'on mange le mieux... Encore plus si c'est soi-même le marié ! Parce que l'on choisi le menu ! De plus la mariée elle même est vraiment magnifique, je ne l'ais jamais vu aussi rayonnante de bonheur... Même si tout cela est factice. La soirée tire à sa fin, il va être temps de dire au revoir aux invités et de partir nous même à notre nouvelle maison... Non, Merlin ! J'ai complètement oublié ça ! Les parents de Mione qui on pu se déplacé pour l'événement, nous ont offert des nuits dans un grand hôtel moldu... Le Dorchester je crois, pas un petit truc d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Je vais passer la nuit avec Mione, dans la même chambre, et peut-être dans le même lit ! Respire Ron, respire ! Inspiration... Expiration... Inspiration... Expiration... Voilà ça va un chouya mieux...

"Tu viens Ron, tout le monde est parti, il ne reste plus que nous et le chauffeur qui doit nous mener à l'hôtel."

"Tout de suite Mme Weasley, à vos ordres Princesse !"

"Si tu veux pas que j'y prenne goût je te conseilles d'arrêter maintenant..."

"Allons y il commence à faire frais."

J'ai trop le trac, je sais pas comment lui poser la question... pourtant cruciale ! Allons nous devoir dormir dans le même lit ? On avisera au moment venu je pense.

Maman ! Le moment est venu... description de la pièce : y a pas à dire, magnifique, grande vue sur Londres, décoration mélangeant ancien et moderne... c'est magnifique ! La chambre et le lit aussi... Mais pas l'ombre d'un canapé ! Même pas un dans le salon, ce ne sont que des fauteuils, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me briser le cou à dormir dedans !

"Je crois que nous avons un petit problème technique."

"Je trouves aussi. Il va falloir que tu dormes par terre sur la moquette, où dans un des fauteuils... si tu veux en y mettant beaucoup de coussins cela devrait être possible de bien dor..."

"Il n'en ai pas question ! Seul un gamin de un mètre pourrait dormir confortablement dans un truc pareil ! Et moi je fais au bas mot 1 m 85 ! Alors pas question que je dorme ailleurs que dans un grand lit où si nous mettons des coussins et traversins pour faire barrière on ne risque absolument pas de se toucher même par mégarde ! Comme l'océan Atlantique qui sépare l'Europe de l'Amérique du Nord ! Tu as vu la taille du lit ? C'est encore plus grand qu'un King Size !"

"Alors c'est moi qui vais dormir sur le faut..."

"Il n'en ai pas question non plus, tu es enceinte si tu te souviens... Si c'est pour ta vertu que tu t'inquiètes y'a pas de risque !"

"... Allons dormir au lieu de te moquer de moi."

Je mis beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil... Il faut dire que dormir à côté d'une si belle femme, dont en plus on est amoureux, ça n'aide pas à trouver le sommeil ! En plus elle tourne tout le temps... Dire que si cela avait été un vrai mariage nous serions en train de faire autre chose de bien plus passionnant, comme quand j'ai été malade et qu'elle m'a surveillé... et pis avec la fuite d'eau de la douche... qu'elle était belle ! Merlin je divague, ça doit être le sommeil... Hum dodo...

&&&&

Comment ais-je pu me mettre dans cette situation ? Pourtant avec la barrière de cousins cela n'aurait absolument pas dû arriver ! Je ne devrais pas être en ce moment coller, nan le mot juste est _lover_, à Ron! Je suis contre le dos de Ron, avec un bras sur son torse, et une jambe entre les siennes... Oh Merlin, il... C'est normal, calme toi Mione tout les hommes ont ça le matin, c'est parce que t'es coller à lui et que tu sens tout, mais absolument tout! Que tu dois t'énerver ! Comment je vais faire pour bouger de là? Surtout sans le réveiller ! Le moindre mouvement de ma jambe et je rentre en contact avec... Une partie très sensible. Y'a pas moyen il va falloir que j'attende qu'il se réveille... Et c'est pas un petit dormeur!

Une heure plus tard... Rien de changer...

Deux heures plus tard, soit neuf heures du matin, pas de changement...

Neuf heures et quarante minutes, enfin ! Ca se bouge un peu ! Mon Dieu ! Mais il est... NU !

"J'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir et comme j'avais trop chaud j'ai été prendre une douche, et comme j'ai l'habitude de dormir sans rien sur moi, j'ai rien remis... excuse si ça te gène mais à l'heure qu'il était j'étais quelque peu dans le potage."

"Nan, ça va, j'ai juste été surprise ! Je suis prévenu maintenant ! On doit passer combien de nuit ici au fait ? C'est pas trois minimum si je me souviens bien ?"

"Si, tu as bonne mémoire, mais ce n'est pas nouveau ça ! Après on emménage dans la nouvelle maison du côté sorcier de Londres, on est pas loin du ministère, impect pour mon boulot, et il y a des cheminées spéciales pour les personnes qui ne peuvent pas transplaner... je crois qu'ils viennent même de rajouter des portoloins en direction de Ste Mangouste avec plus d'heures de passages, c'est pratique pour ton boulot là bas... Au fait quand comptes-tu t'arrêter ?"

"J'ai pas encore fixée de date, mais je vois bien ça environ un mois avant le terme, comme ça j'aurais le temps de tout préparer que ce soit pour le bébé que pour ma remplaçante, et comme ça je pourrais aussi me reposer."

"Très bon programme tout ça ! Bon si on ce faisait monter le petit déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim !"

"Toi et ton estomac..."

&&&&

Encore ce matin ! Si elle croit que je ne me rends pas compte de comment je me réveille le matin... En plus elle bouge sa jambe pour essayer de la dégager ! Mais vas-y attise encore plus ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà difficile de faire celui qui ne ressent rien, faut en plus qu'elle s'amuse, quoique inconsciemment, avec mes pauvres nerfs !

Je vais me lever, de la même manière que ces deux derniers jours et marcher, mais sans courir, directement sans un regard en arrière, vers la salle de bain. Pas grave si elle profite d'une vue pleine de mon postérieur, nu, si je ne pars pas maintenant je ne me retiens plus !

Ouf sauvé ! Vas pouvoir prendre une bonne douche pour oublier tout ça... Bien froide de préférence !

Ce petit déjeuner est vraiment délicieux... On voit l'avantage d'être dans un grand hôtel. Si elle ne se dépêche pas, il va plus rien lui rester à manger et elle va encore me traiter de goinfre ou je ne sais pas de quel autre adjectif ! Ce n'est pas ma faute, mais quand je vois de tels croissants qui n'attendent que d'être mangé, moi je ne peux pas me retenir !

"AAAHHHH !"

Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

"Hermione ! Qui a t'il ? Attention je rentre !"

"Mais rien, c'est juste que la douche est glacé et que cela m'a surprise... Tu peux me passer ma serviette? Merci... Ron s'il te plait, ma serviette !"

"Qui a t-il ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ! Ron réponds moi !"

"J'ai déjà vécut ça... Oui ! C'était toi la nuit de la douche quand j'ai été malade ? C'est avec toi que j'ai fait..."

&&&&

To Be Continued

Bacione

Shiefa Li

Laisser une review merci!


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Moment inoubliable normalement...

Par : Shiefa Li

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling...

Ps : pour le moment je met en pause mes deux fics : "15 jours façon moldu" et "pour un bout de parchemin", je me consacre à faire que des one-shots ou de très courtes fics.

Ps : cette fic devait être un one-shot pas très long et pis finalement j'ai écrit plus que prévu... je publierais cela en plusieurs parties. Merci de me dit si vous avez aimé ou pas en me laissant une petite review...!

Paring : encore et toujours RW/HG...

Merci beaucoup à Anacofleb qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

RAR :

aiglus: bah rien à dire, tu as fait un résumé... lol! j'espère que le fin vas te plaire ! Bye

Kika : Oh une nouvelle ! contente que cela te plaise, et les encouragements sont toujours les bienvenues ! Bye !

virg05: mouarf... j'écrit plus de fic... tu comprendra en lisanr après! c'est pas un reproche! merci de m'avoir lu! Bye !

Anacofleb: Ah comment remercier quelqu'un qui a gentiment corrigé tte mes fautes? Merci bcp! Si je fais une autre fic, je passerai par toi pr corriger les fautes... Même si tu connais déjà la fin, merci ! Bye !

loufette : Ah tu y est presque ! Tu sauras tout ds ce dernier chapitre! merci del'avoir lu! Bye!

sherazade : J'adore cette phrase : "je veux la suite", c'est tellement gratifiant... lol ! Voilà enfin la suite ! Merci de m'avoir lu! Bye!

AnnaOz: pas mal l'idée de Lockard... j'y avais absolument pas pensé, domage... Pr la rapidité, à la base c'est un one-shot que j'ai finalement posté en plusieurs fois! Merci de m'avoir lu! Bye!

Emma & Danaé : Je remerci "on" de m'avoir lu ! La réaction de Ron à la suite! Bye!

Sweety-Witches: Moi non plus, ca fait très sadique et c'est pas mon genre... lol! Bye!

Crookshank: Ah bah Ron c'est Ron... on peut pas le changer, même ds une fic! Bye!

Allima: Je te rassure il y a bien eu la cérémonie, mais c'est tellement type que j'ai pas voulu la faire. Ah la douche... que de chose... à lire! Merci d'avoir lu et Bye!

&&&&

"C'est avec toi que j'ai passé une nuit "de folie" ? Où on l'a fait partout de la salle de bain, jusque dans le lit, en passant par le salon et la cuisine ?"

"Mais comment ais-je pu oublier ça ?... Je sais que j'étais malade et que tu me soignais mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je viens juste de me souvenir de tout ça !"

"Mais tu vas parler !"

"... Tu... Tu... Ne te souvenais de rien ! De rien de ce que nous avions pu faire cette nuit là ?"

"Nan... je n'en ai que de brèves et rares réminiscences... Et là de te voir dans une situation pas comparable mais presque, ça s'est rappelé à moi avec une de ces forces... Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?"

"... Je ne sais pas... Je ne t'ai pourtant rien donner ce soir là, pas même un médicament moldu pour faire baisser ta fièvre..."

"Avant que tu viennes, je crois que j'ai pris une potion... Tu crois que cela pourrait être dû à cela ?"

"Peut-être... Il faudrait regarder la liste des effets secondaires... Mais j'y pense pour le bébé... Tu croyais que je l'ai eu avec un autre homme ? Mais tu m'as quand même épousé ? Je ne comprends plus rien !"

"Mais tu croyais que je t'épousais pour quelle raison ?"

"Mais pour le bébé bien sûr, pour NOTRE bébé ! Si tu n'en avais pas été le père tu crois que je t'aurais épousé ? C'est bien mal me connaître !"

"... Tu... Tu es en train de me dire que... C'est MON bébé ! Que dans ton ventre c'est NOTRE bébé qui y grandit ?"

"Bien sûr ! Viens... Bébé doit avoir compris que ce qui ce passe est important, il est très actif... Tiens mets ta main !"

"OH Merlin !"

La tension fut trop forte pour moi... Je suis tombé dans les pommes... Trop de bonheur d'un coup, ça fait perdre la raison !

&&&&

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette potion ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil ? Comment à t-il pu ingurgiter ça, ça a l'air ignoble rien qu'à l'odeur... En plus il y a même pas d'étiquette sur la fiole ! C'est vraiment stupide ! Ca aurait pu être n'importe quoi et il aurait pu en mourir ! Mais quel imbécile des fois !

"Quand je pense que tu as bu ça !"

"Eh ! Je me sentais tellement mal que j'aurais pu boire n'importe quoi du moment que cela calmait ma migraine, c'est tout ce que je voulais... Mais je vais bien, c'est ce qui compte ! Et comment va pitchoune ? Pas trop agitée ce matin ?"

"Nan ça va, tu sais, elle peut plus vraiment faire de grandes cabrioles maintenant, elle n'a plus assez de place... Mais elle a compris que jouer au foot avec ma vessie pouvait être drôle et depuis elle n'arrête pas!"

"Viens là Mione, je vais avoir une discussion de père à fille... Pitchoune ! (Ron a mis ses mains sur mon ventre et fait réagir pitchoune) Tu sais faut pas fatiguer ta maman... Elle est très gentille, elle t'aime beaucoup, et moi aussi, mais ça sert à rien d'empêcher ta maman de dormir... Ca la met de mauvaise humeur et c'est moi qui paye ! Alors s'il te plait, reste encore un peu calme, quand tu seras avec nous au retour de la maternité, tu auras assez de temps pour nous "pourrir" la vie !"

Le mieux c'est que Pitchoune a l'air de le comprendre et qu'elle se calme... A moins que ce soit le massage que me fait Ron avec une crème hydratante sur le ventre pour éviter les vergetures... Enfin elle est plus calme et c'est ce qui compte !

Hummmm, que c'est bon de pouvoir dormir quelques heures sans être réveillée... Merlin ! Mais j'ai perdu les eaux, et... deux secondes je me tâte le ventre... c'est bien ce que je me disais... j'ai des contractions mais je ne les sens à peine... Enfin j'ai rien dit, elles commencent à faire quelque peu mal !

"Ron !"

"Qui a t-il ma chérie ?"

"Tu peux prendre la valise et le portoloin pour la maternité s'il te plait ? Je pense que c'est l'heure... Pitchoune veut faire son entrée dans le monde !"

"Merlin !"

Pitchounette naquit quatre heures plus tard et pris le nom de Ella Weasley, une adorable petite rousse dont les yeux ne resterons pas éternellement bleu et prendrons la couleur de ceux de sa mère...

&&&&

The End

Merci de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic, et si vous avez des idée de ce genre, elles sont les bienvenues! Merci de m'avoir lu!

Bacione

Shiefa Li


End file.
